Happy Tears
by AmyHale
Summary: Addison reads her stepdaughter's blog... what is she saying about her? Good things? Bad things? Happy things?


"_Happy Tears"_

Alex glanced up from his laptop to look at his daughter. He'd been trying to figure out why she was on edge without asking, but nothing plausible came to his mind. He shrugged, deciding to let it go. Becky knew she could talk to him about everything, and he was sure that pushing her to open up wouldn't be useful at all. Becky had always been a reserved person, and in the last year their relationship weakened because the teenager didn't want him to date 'that woman', as she called her. That woman was very important to Alex, though. He would have loved to spend the rest of his life with her. If Becky couldn't accept her though... Alex had to let her go. Which he had done, a couple of weeks earlier. Addison hadn't yelled, surprisingly. She said she understood. Fact that didn't help Alex at all, because he missed her like crazy.

The man sighed, distracted by the sound that informed him he had an unread email.

_- Alex,_

_a few months ago while I was cleaning up Becky's room I found her laptop open and couldn't help but read the page... it was her blog, and although I know I shouldn't have I wrote down its title and from that moment I read it every day... some things were good and others bad, and she doesn't know I know, but check this, it's from last night..._

_Addison -_

Again, Alex glanced at Becky. She was at her laptop, too, but at the moment she was looking out of the window, clearly lost in her thoughts.

Alex lowered his gaze to the computer and clicked on the link Addison sent him.

**July 10th, 2012 – 8:22 pm**

_My stepmom's been away for a few weeks now, and I don't think she and my dad talked at all lately. I think they barely see each other at work, even. This means that I finally get my dad all for myself, now, without her wanting to go out to dinner or the theater or other things..._

**July 10th, 2012 – 9:02 pm**

**I've just realized I said a lot of crap in my last post. Addison didn't claim my dad for her, but I'm still jealous. Who does she think she is? Just because my mom died, it doesn't mean that she gets to replace her. She's not my mom and she never will be...**

**July 10th, 2012 – 9:05 pm**

_I guess I'm a little upset tonight, here. It's just that I miss her. Addison, I mean. She's been in my life for a year now, and I've always tried to make her feel miserable, wishing she'd disappear. Now I've kicked her out for good and I can't seem to get used to it. My dad looks horrible without her. He can't cook, so I no longer come home from school welcomed by a cake or cookies or home-made ice-cream. There's no one to annoy the hell out of me demanding that I make my bed and fold my clothes and don't stay too much at my laptop otherwise I won't see it for a week..._

**July 10th, 2012 – 10:00 pm**

_I miss Addison._

Alex was speechless. Never had his daughter talked about Addison liked that. She never made a secret that she didn't like Addison and didn't want her in their life, but now those words... It meant Becky liked her, after all. That she wanted her and needed her just like he did. Everyone needs a mom, and Addison was a more than perfect candidate.

Alex closed his laptop and looked at the almost fifteen-year-old girl.

"Stop looking at me, Dad."

"Just for your information, Bec, I _can_ cook. I'm just not good at _baking_. So that means no cakes and no cookies and no _home-made_ ice-cream, I'm sorry. We can fix it, though, if you want. I know this person who's very good at it."

Becky blushed and gasped for air. "What? How did you... You're not supposed to read my stuff! It's private!"

Alex smiled. "Aren't you glad that I read it?"

"No! No! I don't even know, I don't know if I really mean what I wrote!"

"I think that you do. Is that why you've been so grumpy lately? Because you miss Addison?"

"I don't – I just – she wasn't that bad after all." she admitted, lowering her eyes and her voice.

"It's okay to think that, honey. It doesn't make you love your mom any less. And Addison doesn't make _me_ love her any less either. You can love two people differently but with the same amount of love, Becky."

The teenager nodded hesitantly. "It's just that you're so sad without her. And after the first two amazing days without her I started to realize that the things I found so annoying were actually the things I liked about her the most... like how she cared for me."

Alex stood up and took his car keys from the coffee table. "Hop in the car, kid."

_**x**_

Becky had been to Addison's small apartment only once, when her dad forced her to help pack Addison's things – mostly designer clothes, bags and shoes.

The walls were so thin that when Alex knocked on the door, they could hear Addison move inside. Her muffled steps got closer and then she opened the door – as soon as she realized who were the two people in front of her she pulled Becky into her arms.

The girl was tempted to complain that she was hugging her too tight, and that there was really no need for it, but she actually enjoyed the feeling. It had been a long time since the last time a woman held her like that.

Addison and Alex locked eyes over Becky's head. They shared a small smile, that said a lot of things. It said _you're forgiven_, it said _you're back_, it said _I love you_.

Alex thought that Addison was the most beautiful woman on earth as he watched her face wet by happy tears.

**A/N: This may be the end, or not. It's up to you. I would like to write about that previous year told through Becky's blog... so the story would start when Addison and Alex start to date up until this point and it would be told through Becky's eyes in a not so positive way... but if you like the idea, I'll write. If I end up writing it, I'll probably also do an epilogue that takes place after this.**

**A/N2. Don't ask who Becky's mother is, because I have no idea. It's up to you and your imagination. It can be Izzie, Ava, April, an invented woman. Your choice.**

**Review! Doesn't that beautiful window down there make you want to review?**


End file.
